I Thought She Knew
by Arlene Shiranui
Summary: Ternyata James Potter pernah mengalami fase "lelah" mengejar Lily Evans.


_**Fic yang udah lumayan lama. Sebelumnya udah dipost di HPI dengan review bermacam-macam. Ada yang protes juga sih... Paralel dengan **__**Bumblebee**_

_**Disclaimer : JK Rowling. Lirik "I Thought She Knew" milik NSYNC. Punyaku cuma Evelyna McBee. sigh**_

_**Enjoy!**_

_--_

**I THOUGHT SHE KNEW**

_**--**_

_She was my once in a lifetime_

_Happy ending come true_

_Oh, I guess I should have told her_

_But I thought she knew_

--

James Potter berjalan pelan menyusuri jalanan yang putih bersalju. Udara yang dingin mengigit tidak lantas menghapuskan senyuman yang merekah di wajahnya yang tirus. Ia bahagia. Amat sangat berbahagia.

Dan itu semua karena kehadiran gadis itu di sisinya. Gadis impian yang jemarinya kini terjalin erat dengan jemari panjang milik James, berjalan berdampingan dengannya menyusuri jalan yang sama.

James menoleh, demi melihat sang gadis membalas senyumnya. Senyumnya manis, manis sekali. Melebihi manisnya cokelat favorit Remus. Matanya yang hijau cemerlang berbentuk buah badam melembut ketika bertemu mata cokelat muda milik James. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa hangat.

_Lily Evans..._

_--_

_I thought she knew _

_My world revolved around her_

_My love light burns for her alone_

_But she couldn't see the flame_

_Only myself to blame_

_I should have known_

_--_

_--_

**James Potter**

**--**

Sudah bertahun-tahun pemuda itu mengejarnya, memancangkan matanya pada sosok gadis berambut merah itu. Bertahun-tahun James Potter selalu mencari cara untuk menarik perhatian Lily Evans. Tapi selama bertahun-tahun pula yang didapatkannya dari gadis itu hanyalah pandangan dingin menusuk dan celaan yang memanaskan telinga.

Sakit, memang. Tapi James selalu bertahan. Ia tidak pernah menyerah. Ia selalu menekan harga dirinya sebagai seorang Gryffindor setiap menerima hinaan dari gadis itu.

Mengabaikan rasa sakit ketika untuk kesekian kalinya Lily memalingkan wajah darinya, James berbalik memandang ketiga karibnya yang memandangnya dengan tatapan geli bercampur kasihan dan berkata lantang, "Dia akan menjadi milikku suatu saat nanti. Lihat saja!"

Sirius tertawa seraya menepuk pundaknya menyemangati sementara Remus dan Peter hanya tersenyum lemah, tidak yakin.

Jujur saja, James sendiri merasa tidak begitu yakin. Tapi ia mencoba menyembunyikannya di depan ketiga temannya. Yang mereka tahu, James Potter selalu optimis, atau kalau boleh dibilang, keras kepala.

Tapi selayaknya batu yang selalu ditetesi air, pada akhirnya akan berlubang juga. Begitu juga dengan seorang James Potter. Sekuat apapun kemampuannya untuk berbesar hati menerima penolakan gadis itu, pasti ada saatnya ia mencapai batasnya.

Tahun ketujuh adalah masa itu. Masa dimana ia merasakan hatinya sudah lelah untuk terus mengejar gadis itu.

Padahal ia telah diangkat sebagai Ketua Murid bersama Lily. Padahal anak-anak dan para guru sudah mulai menghargainya sebagai seseorang yang lain, sebagai seseorang yang lebih dewasa dan bertanggungjawab, bukan lagi sekedar seeker brilian pembuat onar yang populer. Tapi sepertinya penilaian Lily terhadap dirinya belum bergerak sedikitpun.

"Percuma saja," ujarnya dengan nada lelah kepada Sirius yang baru saja memanas-manasinya untuk memikat Lily.

Sirius membelalak padanya seolah tidak percaya akan apa yang barusan didengarnya. "Sejak kapan James Potter menjadi pengecut?" tantangnya. "Ini kesempatanmu, idiot!"

James hanya menghela napas sebelum berkata dingin, "Yeah, kalau melihatku dipermalukan di depan umum membuatmu senang, Padfoot."

Pemuda berparas tampan itu terkesiap. "Oh, aku tidak tahu kalau jabatan Ketua Murid membuatmu lembek!" balasnya.

"Sirius!" tegur Remus seraya melempar tatapan tajam pada Sirius. "Sirius tidak bermaksud seperti itu, Sobat," tambahnya pada James. Pemuda itu hanya mengangkat bahu dan menegak jus labunya banyak-banyak.

"Aku pergi dulu, cari angin," katanya seraya beranjak dari duduknya dan pergi, tidak menghiraukan panggilan Remus.

_Seenaknya saja dia bicara! Dia tidak tahu bagaimana rasanya... _

--

**Lily Evans**

**--**

Sudah bertahun-tahun pemuda itu telah mengejarnya, memancangkan mata padanya seperti burung pemangsa besar yang mengincar mangsanya. Mencoba menarik perhatiannya dengan pamer, membuatnya muak.

Lily tidak menyukainya. Gadis itu muak dengan kelakuannya.

James Potter.

Betapa mendangar namanya saja sudah menimbulkan gelombang ketidaksukaan dalam hatinya, membuatnya ingin marah. Tapi ia tidak mengerti bagaimana pemuda itu seperti tidak pernah lelah mengejarnya. _Keras kepala, _batin Lily tak habis pikir. _Bagaimana caranya supaya si bodoh itu menyingkir dari kehidupanku?_

Namun rupanya tak perlu menunggu lama sampai saat itu tiba. Pemuda itu, entah karena bosan ditolak atau telah menemukan gadis lain, telah mundur dengan teratur.

Padahal ia kini telah mendapatkan jabatan Ketua Murid. Seharusnya ini menjadi kesempatan baiknya untuk menunjukkan sisi terbaiknya kepada Lily, tapi ia tidak melakukannya. Lily mencoba untuk tidak ambil pusing.

Namun semakin lama, ia merasakan seolah ada yang salah.

Saat mereka melakukan tugas bersama-sama sebagai Ketua Murid, keheningan selalu menyusup di antara keduanya. James seperti acuh tak acuh pada gadis itu, membuatnya merasa kesal. Kesal sekali. Gadis itu tidak mengerti. Mengapa... Keheningan itu... Kebisuan itu... Semuanya terasa berjalan keliru.

"...kau seharusnya memperhatikannya sejak dulu, Lil..." kata Mary, salah satu teman seasramanya, ketika mereka sedang mengerjakan PR mereka di ruang rekreasi Gryffindor. "Bukannya sekarang. Maaf ya, kalau aku bilang sepertinya dia sudah muak ditolak terus."

Ada perasaan aneh yang menyusup ke dalam hati Lily ketika mendengar perkataan temannya. Ia merasa... marah? kecewa? Gadis itu sendiri tidak tahu dengan pasti.

"...tidak bisa menyalahkannya, Lily. Kurasa perlakuanmu padanya selama ini agak keterlaluan..."

Keterlaluan? Mungkin saja... Kadang-kadang orang sering berbuat keterlaluan kalau sedang kesal. Dan Lily diam-diam menyesali hal itu...

"Kenapa tiba-tiba membicarakan James, sih? Oh, jangan bilang sekarang kau suka padanya!" Mary membelalak, tapi tersenyum lebar.

Lily merasakan wajahnya memanas. "Tidak!" tukasnya. Meskipun ia sendiri tidak begitu yakin dengan penyangkalannya. Ia tidak bisa menyangkal bahwa ia merasa kehilangan.

--

_--_

_I thought she knew _

_My world revolved around her_

_My love light burns for her alone_

_But she couldn't see the flame_

_Only myself to blame_

_I should have known_

_--_

--

**James Potter**

**--**

"Sial..." rutuk James.

Bludger baru saja menerabas melewatinya, nyaris mengenai sisi kepalanya. Pemuda itu menoleh dan melihat salah satu Beater Ravenclaw itu menyeringai ke arahnya. James mendengus dan membelokkan sapunya.

Otaknya menyuruhnya kembali berkonsentrasi mencari snitch, namun matanya mau tidak menurutinya ketika ia malah mengarahkan pandangan ke bawah, ke arah tribun penonton, untuk melihat kepala berambut merah gelap balas memandangnya.

Lily Evans berada di tengah-tengah lautan merah yang bersorak sorai.

"Sial..." James merutuk lagi.

_Mengapa harus di saat-saat seperti ini, sih?_

Ia menggelengkan kuat-kuat untuk mengusir bayang-bayang Lily dari kepalanya. Aneh... Betapa sulitnya tidak memikirkan gadis itu barang sebentar saja. Bagaimana memutuskan untuk melupakan perasaannya malah membuatnya semakin kuat.

_'Konsentrasi pada pertandingan!' _James memarahi dirinya sendiri.

Snitch berkelebat di dekat tiang gawang Gryffindor, mengitari kaki sang Keeper. James mengarahkan sapunya dan mulai mempercepat laju sapunya untuk memburu snitch itu. Ia bisa mendengar deru sapu Seeker lawan mengejar di belakangannya.

James merapatkan tubuhnya. Matanya berkonsentrasi memandang snitch yang terbang menggoda di depannya. Tapi...

"Urgh!" James mengernyit kesakitan saat salah satu Bludger menghantam bahu kanannya dengan keras. Membuatnya oleng.

Anak-anak Gryffindor mengeluh keras di bawah sana.

Selama sepersekian detik tadi, mata James telah membandel memandang lagi ke arah bangku penonton. Ke arah Lily Evans. Hanya sekilas tapi cukup untuk membuatnya lengah.

_Blugh!_

Bludger yang satu lagi menghantap lengannya yang sudah terkulai, membuatnya benar-benar jungkir balik di udara. Satu tangan masih mencengkeram gagang sapu untuk menahannya tidak jatuh.

Matanya berair, membuat pandangannya sedikit mengabur. Tapi cukup jelas untuk melihat Beater Gryffindor membalas dengan memukulkan Bludger dengan ganas ke arah Seeker lawan, yang tepat mengenai pelipisnya. Pemuda kecil itu menabrak kerumunan penonton dan pingsan.

James segera mengambil kesempatan absennya Seeker lawan untuk kembali mencari Snitch yang rupanya belum bergerak begitu jauh dari tempatnya semula. Mengabaikan nyeri yang menusuk-nusuk di lengan kanannya yang sepertinya sudah remuk, pemuda itu mengejarnya. Ia melempar tangannya yang tidak terluka, menyambar Snitch itu. Tubuhnya terlempar dari gagang sapunya, membentur tanah yang keras.

Sorakan anak-anak Gryffindor membahana di seluruh stadion.

_Aku menang..._

James nyengir. Ia bisa merasakan sayap Snitch menggelepar putus asa di genggamannya sebelum ia jatuh dalam kegelapan.

James terbangun dengan kepala berdenyut-denyut menyakitkan. Segalanya tampak buram dan gelap. Ada yang telah melepas kacamatanya. Tapi samar-samar, ia bisa melihat sosok gelap seseorang bergerak di dekatnya.

"...Sirius?" panggil James pelan.

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya..."

James terkejut. Suara perempuan. Tangannya yang tidak terluka gelagapan meraba-raba mencari kacamatanya, tapi ia tidak menemukannya di manapun. Tapi kemudian ia merasakan ada tangan yang memegang pergelangan tangannya yang menggapai-gapai, meletakkan kacamatanya di tangannya. James buru-buru memakainya.

"Ivie?"

Evelyna McBee, anak Hufflepuff, balas memandangnya dengan senyum lemah. Wajahnya pucat pasi dan matanya merah seperti habis menangis. Dan suaranya sengau seperti orang kena flu berat ketika gadis itu berkata, "Malam, Jamie..."

"Ngapain kau? Ouch!" James mengernyit ketika tangan kanannya yang dibebat berdenyut menyakitkan. Ivie bergegas membantunya bangun, meninggikan bantalnya supaya James bisa bersandar.

"Lenganmu remuk," gadis itu berkata sambil menunjuk bebatan tangan James. "Tapi Madam Pomfrey tadi sudah memperbaikinya. Katanya masih akan sakit selama beberapa hari."

James memutar bola matanya, "Tidak usah diberitahu juga aku sudah tahu. Selalu bagitu kok. Mana teman-temanku? Jam berapa sekarang?"

"Sekarang tengah malam. Teman-temanmu tentu saja sudah kembali ke asrama," jawab Ivie. "Tadi Lily Evans juga datang. Kelihatannya dia sangat khawatir," ia menambahkan dengan senyum tipis.

"Benarkah?" suara James terdengar agak dingin, meskipun perasaan _itu _berkecamuk lagi dalam dadanya. Menyiksanya.

Ivie menaikkan alisnya. "Kok kedengarannya sinis begitu?"

James tidak menjawab.

Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum lembut penuh arti ketika ia berkata, "Jangan begitu, Jamie... Lily benar-benar khawatir lho..."

"Ngapain kau kemari malam-malam begini? Bukannya malam ini bukan giliranmu berpatroli?" tanya James mengalihkan pembicaraan.

"Menjenguk teman masa kecil yang sedang terkapar di rumahsakit bukan sesuatu yang salah, bukan?" jawab Ivie seraya duduk di tepi tempat tidur James.

"Tengah malam begini? Wah, aku sangat tersanjung, _Bumblebee_... Tapi sebaiknya kau cepat kembali ke asramamu. Bagaimana kalau Filch menangkapmu?"

Ivie menghela napas panjang. "Kau tahu kan, kalau aku sudah berkawan baik dengan Mr Filch?" ia bergurau. "Tak apa, aku memang baru ada urusan dengan Madam Pomfrey."

"Urusan apa?" James bertanya penasaran. Mungkin ini ada hubungannya dengan absennya salah satu prefek terbaiknya dalam tugas patroli mingguan. "Kata Remus kau menangis terus akhir-akhir ini. Kau ada masalah?"

"Remus terlalu membesar-besarkan. Aku baik-baik saja, kok," desahnya seraya mengambil piala berisi ramuan berwarna keabuan dari meja samping tempat tidur James. "Ini ramuanmu. Kata Madam Pomfrey, harus cepat diminum kalau kau sudah sadar."

"Tapi setelah ini kau tidak boleh absen patroli lagi, ya!" kata James, mengambil piala yang diangsurkan Ivie.

"Kau ini cerewet sekali, sih!" kata Ivie mendadak galak. "Dasar! Dari dulu tidak pernah berubah..."

James memutar bola matanya sebelum mengangkat pialanya ke bibir, menegak ramuannya dan langsung tersedak. Ia terbatuk-batuk. Ramuan menyembur dari mulutnya. "...eew... tidak enak!"

Ivie menghela napas sambil menggelengkan kepalanya. "Mana ada obat yang rasanya enak..." katanya seraya mengulurkan sapu tangannya untuk menyeka ramuan yang tumpah di sudut mulut James.

Dan saat itu, mata James secara refleks terarah ke pintu. Pemuda itu seperti melihat sekelebat rambut merah baru saja menghilang dari sana. Hatinya mencelos.

_Lily?!_

--

**Lily Evans**

**--**

Lily menjerit ngeri sembari menutup mulutnya ketika melihat tubuh James Potter terlempar dari sapunya, membanting ke tanah dengan keras.

"Oh, tidak! James! JAMES!!" gadis itu menjerit.

Namun jeritannya tenggelam dalam sorak-sorai anak-anak Gryffindor lain. James telah berhasil menangkap Snitch yang berarti kemenangan untuk tim mereka. Tiba-tiba Lily merasa marah pada mereka semua. Apakah semua orang hanya memikirkan kemenangan?

Gadis itu mendesak maju bersama anak-anak yang otaknya cukup waras untuk mencemaskan kondisi Seeker mereka, menuruni tribun dan berlari ke tengah lapangan, ke tempat Sang Seeker terbaring. Ia ngeri memandang tubuh James, cairan kental kemerahan mengalir dari lengannya, membasahi jubah Quidditch-nya. Lily memekap mulutnya.

Setengah sadar, ia menghambur berlutut di sisi James. Di antara Sirius, Remus, Peter juga teman-teman setimnya yang tampak senang sekaligus cemas. Tak terasa airmata sudah membanjir di wajahnya yang pucat pasi saking cemasnya.

"Oi, James! Kau tak apa-apa?" kata Sirius seraya menepuk-nepuk sisi wajah sahabatnya.

Wajah James menyeringai, meskipun matanya tertutup. Ia jelas masih pingsan.

"Aku menang... Lily..." James menggerutu, cukup keras untuk bisa didengar anak-anak yang mengerumuninya.

Semua mata langsung tertuju pada Lily. Tapi sepertinya gadis itu tidak menyadarinya karena ia terlalu sibuk mengkhawatirkan James. Sirius, Remus dan Peter tertawa lega di sampingnya.

"McGonagall datang!" seru Remus dan anak-anak yang berkerumun langsung menyingkir.

Profesor McGonagall menyihir sebuah tandu dan mengangkat tubuh James yang lemas dengan tongkat sihirnya ke atas tandu itu. Kemudian tandu melayang pelan memasuki kastil, diikuti oleh anak-anak lain termasuk Lily.

Gadis itu tetap bertahan berada di samping ranjang James jauh setelah Madam Pomfrey membetulkan lengan pemuda itu. Lily hanya meninggalkan sisinya ketika Sirius, Remus dan Peter melepas jubah Quidditch James dan menggantinya dengan pakaian bersih.

"Jangan khawatir, Lily. James akan baik-baik saja," kata Remus seraya menepuk bahunya menenangkan. "Sebaiknya kau kembali ke asrama."

Namun Lily tidak menghiraukannya. Gadis itu telah mengambi tangan James yang tak terluka dan menggenggamnya erat.

_James, bangunlah... Please..._

"Kalau begini caranya kita tidak bisa bebas," bisik Sirius pada Remus dan Peter.

"Sirius!" tegur Remus sambil mengerling ke arah Lily.

Sirius memutar bola matanya.

"Lily, yuk kita makan malam! Kau kan dari siang belum makan apa-apa," ajak Mary beberapa jam kemudian. Lily masih bergeming.

_Please... Please... buka matamu. Lihat, aku ada di sini... bukankah itu yang kau inginkan sejak dulu?_

"Lily!" Mary mulai tak sabar. Kedua tangannya di pinggang.

_Bangun, James!_

Lily baru meninggalkan sisi ranjang James ketika Mary yang sudah habis sabar akhirnya menyeretnya dengan susah payah. Lily yang gusar tidak menyentuh makan malamnya sama sekali.

"Kau ini aneh, tahu tidak?" gerutu Mary kesal ketika mereka sudah berada di kamar anak-anak perempuan di menara Gryffindor. "Kau seperti orang sakit."

Lily tidak menjawab. Pikirannya masih berada di rumahsakit. Di tempat James Potter terbaring.

Mary mendengus. Gadis itu mendudukkan diri di sisi sahabatnya. "Kau benar-benar telah jatuh hati pada James Potter, kan?"

"Eh?" Lily mengerjap, seakan baru sadar ketika nama James disebut. "Apa?"

"Oh, Lily..." Mary menggelengkan kepalanya. "Pada akhirnya kau kena batunya juga."

Lily memandang sahabatnya. "Aku merasa aneh, Mary..." desahnya. Ia meletakkan tangannya di depan dada. "Di sini... rasanya aneh..." Gadis itu tidak menemukan kata-kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan perasaannya saat itu. Perasaan tidak karuan itu. Debaran itu saat memikirkan pemuda yang sekarang mungkin masih terbaring tak sadarkan diri di rumahsakit. Bening membayang di matanya yang hijau cemerlang.

Mary merengkuh sahabatnya dan memeluknya. Membelai punggungnya menenangkan.

"Sekarang sebaiknya kau tidur. Besok kita jenguk James. Oke?" kata Mary beberapa saat kemudian. Lily mengangguk.

Namun rupanya tidur dalam suasana hati tidak menentu seperti itu bukan perkara mudah. Tidak peduli bagaimana ia mencoba, berguling, mengosongkan pikiran, namun rasa kantuk tidak juga datang. Bayangan tentang pemuda itu terus saja berkelebat di benaknya.

Hatinya terasa sakit setiap kali teringat perubahan sikap James terhadapnya beberapa minggu belakangan. _"Maaf ya, kalau aku bilang sepertinya dia sudah muak ditolak terus." _ia teringat kata-kata Mary beberapa hari yang lalu. Tapi bukankah tadi James telah membisikan namanya? Alam bawah sadarnya masih menggaungkan namanya...

Lily memandang langit-langit ranjangnya dengan tatapan kosong.

_Merlin... apa yang harus kulalukan? Aku sangat bingung..._

Entah apa yang mendorongnya ketika gadis itu beranjak dari tempat tidur, mengenakan mantel di atas gaun tidurnya dan dengan suara seminimal mungkin keluar kamar supaya tidak membangunkan teman-temannya. Jam sudah menunjukkan waktu tengah malam saat itu. Tapi Lily tidak peduli. Ia terus melangkah, melintasi ruang rekreasi yang kosong dan mendorong lukisan Nyonya Gemuk.

"Kau mau kemana?" tanya Si Nyonya Gemuk dengan suara mengantuk.

"Jalan-jalan, cari angin," jawab Lily sekenanya. Si Nyonya Gemuk menggerutu pelan sebelum kembali terlelap.

Lily berjalan cepat menyusuri koridor yang gelap menyeramkan. Penerangan hanya berasal dari ujung tongkat sihirnya. Ia merapatkan mantelnya untuk menahan udara dingin. Meski begitu, kakinya tetap mantap membawanya ke sayap Timur kastil. Ke arah rumahsakit.

Jantungnya berdegup cepat ketika ia sudah sampai di depan pintu ganda menuju bangsal rumahsakit. Didorongnya pintu itu perlahan...

Gadis itu terkesiap ketika mendapati James tidak sendirian. Ada seseorang yang duduk di ranjangnya. Mereka sedang berbicara.

Udara seakan menyusut ketika Lily menyadari bahwa sosok yang bersama James adalah seorang gadis. Ia bisa mengenali suara lembut itu meskipun agak serak, rambut pirangnya yang dikepang panjang. Evelyna McBee.

Ia hanya berdiri di sana selama beberapa saat, memandang kedua sosok yang sedang bercengkerama itu dengan tatapan kosong. Ia merasakan matanya mulai memanas ketika airmata mulai mendesak-desak di sudut-sudut matanya. Gadis itu menangkupkan kedua tangannya ke mulut untuk menahan keluarnya isak tangis.

_Inikah alasannya? Inikah alasan perubahan sikap James? Gadis Hufflepuff itu? Temannya sesama prefek?_

Entah hanya bayangannya atau bukan, tapi sepertinya kepala James menoleh ke arahnya. Namun saat itu, Lily sudah berpaling. Ia tidak bisa menahan tangisnya lagi ketika ia berlari pergi. Tidak memedulikan suara gaung yang ditimbulkan oleh sandalnya yang beradu dengan lantai, ataupun udara dingin yang menyengat kulitnya karena mantelnya yang berkibar terbuka, Lily terus berlari. Sampai akhirnya ia sampai di depan lukisan Si Nyonya Gemuk.

"Astaga, Nak! Ada apa?" lukisan penjaga menara Gryffindor itu bertanya dengan kaget. Sikap mencelanya berganti dengan ekspresi terkejut dengan cepat ketika melihat gadis itu tertengah-engah, sementara wajahnya berkilau bersimbah airmata.

"_Ver...Verita...serum... Veritaserum!_" gadis itu terbata menyebutkan kata kunci di antara isakannya. Suaranya serak.

Lukisan Nyonya Gemuk terbuka dan Lily langsung memanjat masuk.

Ia menjatuhkan diri di sofa di depan perapian yang apinya mulai meredup, kelelahan. Airmatanya mengalir. Tangannya mencengkeram bagian depan gaun tidurnya. Ia merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat di sana. Hatinya telah patah.

_Sakit sekali... Inikah... yang selalu James rasakan setiap kali aku menolaknya?_

Lily membenamkan wajah ke tangannya, mengutuki dirinya sendiri atas segala kebodohannya selama ini. Kebodohannya karena terlambat menyadari perasaannya terhadap pemuda itu.

_Mengapa... Mengapa aku harus menyadarinya saat James sudah menemukan kebahagiaan dalam pelukan gadis lain?_

Gadis itu mengangkat kepala begitu menyadari ada suara langkah kaki mendekat. Remus Lupin berdiri di sana, memakai mantel di atas piamanya. Pemuda itu memandangnya dengan tatapan khawatir.

"Lily?"

Dan saat berikutnya, Lily sudah menghambur ke arah pemuda itu dan mulai terisak tak terkendali di bahunya. "Remus... James... Dia..."

Remus hanya terdiam, membiarkan gadis yang juga salah satu sahabat baiknya itu mencurahkan segala perasaannya.

--

_--_

_A heart full of words left unspoken_

_Now that we're through_

_I'd sell my soul to have this silence broken_

_Oh, I thought she knew_

_I thought she knew_

_--_

James Potter tertegun ketika mendengar cerita yang dituturkan Remus padanya keesokan paginya saat sahabatnya itu bersama Sirius dan Peter menjemputnya di rumah sakit. Ia tidak yakin apa yang dirasakannya saat itu.

Di satu sisi, pemuda itu merasa tidak enak, menyesal karena telah membuat Lily menangis. Tapi di sisi lain, ia senang, karena dengan begitu membuktikan bahwa Lily telah membalas perasaannya.

James tidak pernah sedetikpun berhenti menyayangi Lily. Ia tidak pernah berhenti berharap. Meskipun ada kalanya ia merasa lelah dan terhina. Tapi apalah artinya semua itu saat ia tahu bahwa gadis pujaannya membalas perasaannya?

Tiba-tiba James merasakan lagi kegairahan yang meletup-letup di dasar perutnya. Kegairahan abnormal yang selama bartahun-tahun membuatnya melakukan hal-hal konyol untuk menarik perhatian Lily Evans.

Pemuda itu meninggalkan rumahsakit dengan semangat meletup-letup, diikuti tatapan heran ketiga karibnya. Namun semangatnya dengan cepat merosot ketika mendapati Lily tampak berantakan. Wajahnya pucat dan ada lingkar hitam di bawah matanya seakan ia tidak tidur semalaman. Matanya sembab. Gadis itu tersenyum setengah hati pada mereka ketika sarapan.

James mengurungkan niatnya untuk menghampiri gadis itu. Ia sangat menyesal. Ia tidak pernah menyangka melihat Lily bersedih membuat hatinya begitu tersiksa.

Maka selama beberapa hari berikutnya, keheningan kembali menyusup di antara keduanya saat mereka sedang bersama-sama. Keheningan yang menyiksa.

Sampai saat itu. Saat salju mulai turun. Awal musim dingin...

Lily sedang berada di sana ketika James pergi ke kantor Ketua Murid. Gadis itu menenggelamkan diri di balik buku supertebal bersampul biru tua ketika James masuk. Dokumen-dokumen yang berhubungan dengan tugas Ketua Murid berserakan di atas meja kerjanya.

"Hai," sapa James.

Gadis itu mengintip dari atas bukunya. "Halo," balasnya sopan. Kemudian kembali menekuni bukunya.

James tersenyum kecil sebelum menutup pintu di belakangnya perlahan dan berjalan menuju meja di seberang meja Lily.

Keheningan yang canggung melingkupi mereka selama beberapa saat sebelum James berkata, "Jadi... Apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang? Mengatur ulang jadwal piket prefek?"

Lily kembali mengintip dari atas bukunya. "Tidak perlu. Aku sudah mengeceknya dan semuanya masih oke."

"Begitu..."

Hening lagi.

"Sepertinya malam ini akan ada badai salju," kata James memecah keheningan.

"Yeah," Lily menanggapi.

Keduanya kembali terdiam.

James menarik napas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. _Sudah cukup keheningan yang bodoh ini! Aku sudah tidak tahan._

Pemuda itu beranjak dari kursinya dan mendekati Lily.

Lily terkejut ketika tiba-tiba James mengambil buku dari tangannya dan menutupnya. Ia menengadah menatap pemuda yang kini tengah menatapnya lekat-lekat. Ia kembali merasakan perasaan tak menentu itu lagi.

"Lil, aku ingin bicara," James memulai.

"Bicara saja," kata Lily agak gugup. Bertanya-tanya dalam hati...

James sekali lagi menghela napas panjang sebelum melanjutkan, "Remus sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku. Soal... malam itu..."

Lily begitu terperanjat sehingga tidak mampu berkata-kata. Wajahnya memanas.

"Jangan salahkan Remus. Aku yang memaksanya," dusta James. "Aku sangat menyesal mendengarmu menangis karena aku. Kalau aku begitu menyakiti hatimu, aku minta maaf..."

Lily masih membisu. Maka James melanjutkan, "...soal Evelyna... Kau harus tahu ini, Lily. Dia itu teman sepermainanku saat kecil. Kami bertetangga dan dia sudah kuanggap adikku sendiri. Tidak ada apa-apa di antara kami. Dia hanya kebetulan berada di rumahsakit malam itu. Lagipula dia... yah, kurasa dia menyukai orang lain dan aku tahu dengan pasti kalau itu bukan aku. Aku bukan tipenya dan jelas dia bukan tipeku."

Seulas senyum kecil terlukis di wajah Lily.

"Perasaanku masih sama terhadapmu seperti dulu. Kupikir kau tahu itu..."

_Tidak, karena aku begitu buta selama ini, James..._

"Hal terakhir..." James mengitari meja Lily dan mengambil tangannya, membawanya berdiri. "Aku ingin menanyakan hal ini. Mungkin kau sudah bosan mendengarnya. Tapi aku janji ini untuk yang terakhir kalinya... Dan satu kata darimu bisa membungkamku selamanya, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi."

Kedua alis Lily bertaut. Gadis itu tidak mengerti.

James menelan ludah. "Maukah... kau keluar bersamaku akhir pekan Hogsmeade minggu ini?"

Lily memang sering mendengar pertanyaan itu meluncur dari mulut James ratusan bahkan ribuan kali sebelum ini. Tapi kali ini terasa berbeda. Rasanya ia ingin menangis.

"Jangan menangis!" kata James cepat-cepat ketika melihat mata Lily mulai digenangi airmata. "Aku hanya mengajakmu keluar, tidak menyuruhmu makan cacing Floober."

Gadis itu tertawa kecil. _Mengapa dia masih sempat-sempatnya bercanda di saat-saat seperti ini, sih?_

"Bagaimana?" pancing James.

Lily membuka mulutnya, namun kata-katanya serasa macet di tenggorokannya. Yang keluar hanyalah suara gerutuan tak jelas. Maka ia hanya menatap James.

"Uh... yeah..." James menggaruk kepalanya, membuat rambutnya yang kaku menjadi semakin berantakan. Ekspresinya agak kecewa. "Baiklah kalau begitu. Kurasa itu artinya 'tidak'. Er... kurasa sebaiknya aku ke Aula Besar. Bocah-bocah itu mungkin sudah menungguku. Sampai ketemu makan malam nanti kalau begitu, Lily!" pemuda itu menepuk bahu Lily dan berbalik hendak pergi.

Gadis itu gelagapan. _Tidak! Bukan begitu! Tunggu dulu..._

"James!"

Pemuda itu menoleh dari pintu. "Ya?"

"Aku mau!" kata Lily nyaris berteriak.

"Apa?" kata James. Meskipun ia sepertinya mendengar dengan jelas jawaban Lily karena senyuman lebar menghiasi wajahnya.

"Aku mau! Kau dengar aku? Aku MAU!" ulangnya setengah terisak ketika gadis itu melemparkan kedua tangannya memeluk James. "Idiot bodoh! Aku mau pergi denganmu..."

James tertawa. Ia tidak pernah merasa sebahagia itu sebelumnya ketika ia membalas pelukan Lily.

_Merlin! Apakah aku sedang bermimpi? Kau ini mimpi, siapapun jangan bangunkan aku..._

--

James menoleh, demi melihat sang gadis membalas senyumnya. Senyumnya manis, manis sekali. Melebihi manisnya cokelat favorit Remus. Matanya yang hijau cemerlang berbentuk buah badam melembut ketika bertemu mata cokelat muda milik James. Tiba-tiba hatinya terasa hangat.

_Lily Evans..._

Pemuda itu berhenti seraya menahan tangan Lily. Gadis itu pun ikut berhenti bersamanya, memandangnya dengan keheranan.

"Ada apa, James?" tanyanya.

James hanya tersenyum kecil sebelum melepaskan gandengannya pada tangan Lily, memegang kedua lengan gadis itu dan membaliknya sehingga mereka berdiri berhadapan.

"Eh?" Lily kebingungan.

Pemuda itu diam sejenak sebelum berkata pelan, nyaris berbisik, "Apa ada yang pernah memberitahumu betapa cantiknya kau?"

Lily terkejut. Rona merah menjalar di wajahnya. Kemudian ia tertawa kecil. "Apakah ini rayuan gombal yang lain?"

"Apapun katamu," sahut James, ikut tertawa. "Tapi aku serius," ia menambahkan sambil tersenyum. Kedua tangannya bergerak dari lengan ke wajah Lily, membingkainya. Ia menatap kekasihnya dalam-dalam.

Hijau bertemu cokelat.

Hanya dengan pandangan mata untuk saling mengerti. Tidak perlu kata-kata untuk melukiskan perasaan masing-masing.

Salju yang putih turun perlahan dari langit ke bumi yang memang sudah memutih.

Tapi rupanya itu tidak membuat keduanya beranjak dari sana.

Lily meletakkan kedua tangannya di atas tangan James yang membingkai wajahnya. Gadis itu memejamkan mata. Kemudian kening keduanya bertemu.

"Lily?"

"Ya?"

"Aku belum pernah mendengar kata _'itu' _meluncur dari mulutmu, bukan?"

Lily membuka matanya dan menatap James. "Apa perlu?"

"Aku ingin dengar," James telah melepaskan kedua tangannya dan sekarang tengah menyeka salju yang tersangkut di topi woll Lily. "Ayolah..."

Lily menautkan alis. "Dasar keras kepala!" katanya seraya terkikik.

"Memang. Dan aku tak akan berhenti menerormu sampai kau mau mengatakannya!" seloroh James sambil mengedip.

"Kau ini!" Lily mencubit perutnya, membuat pemuda itu tergelak kegelian.

Tiga sosok pemuda memanggil mereka dari depan gerbang Hogwarts. Sirius, Remus juga Peter melambaikan tangan, menghentikan serangan cubitan Lily untuk James.

"Ayo kembali ke kastil! Sebelum kita beku kedinginan di sini," James mengambil tangan Lily dan membawanya berlari kecil menuju ketiga teman mereka yang sudah menunggu.

Lily tertawa-tawa. Senyum bahagia jelas terlukis di wajahnya. Ia meremas tangan James yang menggenggam tangannya dengan lembut.

_"I love you too, James!"_

_**--**_

_She was my once in a lifetime_

_Happy ending come true_

_Oh, I guess I should have told her_

_But I thought she knew..._

--

**-- F I N --**


End file.
